Mi amor es Staz Charlie Blad
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Dicen que el amor no atiende a razones. Yo no lo creía hasta que descubrí quien (o que) era el amor de mi vida. ¿Quién a oído hablar alguna vez de una estudiante corriente y un vampiro otaku? (Staz/Fuyumi)


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con un pequeño One shoot que son, básicamente, los pensamientos que tiene Fuyumi sobre sus sentimientos por Staz.**

 **Es posible que después haga una continuación con los pensamientos de él... Pero aún no lo tengo claro. Tampoco estoy segura de si esto vale o no para continuación :/**

* * *

 **\- MI AMOR ES... STAZ CHARLIE BLAD -**

* * *

Nada, ni siquiera lo más extraño, ocurre por casualidad. Siempre hay un porque escondido. Eso es lo que papá comenzó a decirme cuando mamá se fue de repente sin razón alguna.

Yo no dejaba de repetirme eso cuando me despedí de papá para ir a la escuela y, al cruzar la esquina, nada era como lo recordaba.

 _¡UNA HUMANA! ¡AHÍ HAY UNA HUMANA VIVA!_

Comenzaron a vociferar los extraños seres que me rodeaban en una calle desconocida tras hacerse noche de repente.

No recuerdo que sentí cuando supe que por error me había metido en el infierno. En la zona de los vampiros. Pero supongo que nada bueno.

 _Nada, ni siquiera lo más extraño, ocurre por casualidad._

Fue por esa frase que solo derrame unas pocas lágrimas cuando me ataron y me llevaron con su jefe vampiro.

Staz-kun es la extrañeza con vida... en fin, vosotros me entendéis. Pero es verdad que prefiero que un vampiro raro me acribille a preguntas sobre un videojuego que no me interesa, a que lo haga con sus afilados dientes en mi cuello.

También suelen decir que el amor no atiende a razones y... bueno...

 _¡Eres preciosa! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te protegere siempre!_

Irónico que me mataran justo después de que... ¿Staz-kun se me confesara? Imposible, nos conocíamos de hace 20 minutos. Por supuesto que no le creí.

Y comenzó la locura.

Fue una auténtica odisea la que pasamos para que yo pudiese volver a respirar. Mientras, me convertía en una fantasma-diablesa-vampira, algo también comenzó a cambiar en mi corazón.

El amor en general es: ciego, sordo, no conoce de sexos, de razas, de edades, de vivos, de muertos, de realidad, de ficción... etc, etc, etc.

Debe ser por eso que yo, una adolescente promedio, que vive con su padre, tiene amigas limitadas y que le parece más atractivo rellenar libros de estudio que ver Naruto, haya encontrado al amor de su vida en _él._

En lo personal, mi amor es: más pálido que la muerte, se pasa una hora en el baño para cepillarse sus amados dientes y ni siquiera se molesta en peinarse su alborotado cabello, vive de los alquileres, lleva ropa de mercadillo, es alguien que controla a los humanos rociandoles su saliba porque es muy bago para morderles el cuello uno por uno, siempre esta "muy ocupado" bebiendo en el bar de abajo o matando a los que intentan quitarle su puesto de jefe (y ojalá fueran pocos, pero no), el "poco" tiempo libre que tiene se lo pasa viendo anime y jugando videojuegos, usa su muy basta colección de mangas como si fueran enciclopedias que dan información fiable, al parecer tiene la manía de jugar con mis restos mortales (¡Eso solía ser mi craneo! ¡No es un adorno de salón!) y no puede ser más infantil.

Pero Staz-kun también tiene cosas muy buenas.

Al parecer no bromeaba en lo más mínimo cuando me prometió que me protegeria. De hecho, lo ha convertido en su nuevo trabajo 24 horas. Reconozco que a veces molesta, pero soy una humana novata en el infierno, y una ayudita para salir de apuros, sobretodo viniendo de uno de los seres más poderosos, nunca viene mal.

Nunca me niega el darme parte de su propia sangre cuando la necesito. Y teniendo en cuenta que él necesita su sangre de vampiro para recuperarse de las heridas múltiples que suele hacerse por mi causa, es un gesto muy grande. Además, mentiría si dijera que él no me parece delicioso...

Le agradan los humanos, por lo que en ningún momento ha bebido sangre que no le sirva en un vaso la camarera tres ojos. Lo cual es un alivio.

Me dió ropa de repuesto y un techo bajo el que resguardarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Me acompaña al mundo humano todas las veces que se me antoja, poniendo en peligro su estatus de jefe en el proceso. Pero no parece importarle demasiado. Incluso, estuvo a punto de dimitir como tal la primera vez que se le antojó acompañarme. Por mi, una perfecta desconocida. Mentiría si dijera que eso no me llegó al corazón.

Staz-kun es, por lo general, extravagante, y eso lo hace divertido. Dudo que otro vampiro me haga reír tanto como él llamandome "arruina infancias", cada vez que le aseguró que las Dragon Balls no son una solución a mi problema, porque no existen.

Staz-kun es el primer amigo real que he tenido. De esos que dan la vida por ti si es necesario. Cuando llegué a pensar que eso solo existía en la televisión.

Hablando en plata: Mi amor es Staz Charlie Blad. Mi vampiro.

No es perfecto (hasta resulta extraño) pero ¿quién lo es?

No es para nada el tipo de hombre que había imginado para mi antes de conocerle. Al igual que no es para nada el tipo de sentimiento que creí que sería. Realmente es mucho mayor.

Yo soy feliz con él, le amo y, con mucha suerte, es recíproco.

Así que, ¿qué puede salir mal de nuestra Unión como pareja?


End file.
